Population One, Act 12: Vague Guesses
by zoroark09
Summary: A story that takes an unexpected twist from the normal Pokemon games. Originally based on the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon games,the beginning of the story starts off with the main character Erik living as a human. Critiques are requested.


**Project 1: Vague guesses**

By ~zoroark09

"You'll be just fine..."  
>Once again awakening from a heavy attack, orders were being scattered through the air. Giratina was the cause. I wasn't sure, but a deep voice like hers could tell me the same.<br>"Wake up, you'll die." Upon opening my eyes, I saw blood spilled on the ground I laid eyes on; it was right beside me, so I could only guess it was my own. Smelling the red mess next to my face, I tried to move, but I was restrained by something unseen to me because of my direction of view.. I seemed to have recovered for now, like I did earlier when I met 'Z', who had left me almost instantaneously.  
>"Fake your slumber, you'll die". I moved my head from its fixed upward position, and it was hard. I was bound to the floor made which was made of pure ice. Obviously it was cold.<br>"Even if you try to resist with your unique ability to regenerate strength..."  
>But it was not the evil Pokémon who was approaching me this time around, yet the unknown Pokémon possessed the same voice.<br>"You'll die". She finished.  
>"You're not the one from before."<br>"Isn't it only obvious? Can you not see, feeble human?" The being that spoke before was overturned by the same Pokémon who is supposedly hunting me.  
>Giratina.<br>"I see you've taken a liking to your new home?"  
>"S-SHUUT UUUPP!" I was, without question, filled with pure rage.<br>Giratina was in her Origin forme as she glided around my body at an extremely close angle. Before she stopped in her tracks, she spoke to me.  
>"You're in my humble home now. Isn't it nice? You know you have no-"<br>"DAMMIT! LET ME GO, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" What was going through me? A rage far too powerful than I could ever conjure flowed through me, but I was still bound to the ice.  
>"...You really believe that, don't you?" she was adjusting her attitude. I stayed silent, gazing at the other Pokémon who was dead following the impact.<br>"Yes. He was bound to become a traitor anyway. Now, DON'T YOU?"  
>All of a sudden, she appeared right in front of my face, very close to contact with me. I turned my head away from hers, crying for every second that should have passed us by.<br>"I'll give you one last chance to answer. WILL YOU submit to the darkness?" I used up most of my oxygen sobbing my pleas for her to stop this torture.  
>"Just. EXPLAIN...to me" Panting overtook the sternness in my question." Explain what I have done..."<br>"How did I bring this word to chaos?" I continued.  
>Giratina simply spat at my turned lips, her own mouth coming closer to them. "You don't deserve to know."<br>She kissed me. What in the hell?  
>"I'll make it up to you any way I can, just PLEASE-<br>LET ME GO!"  
>"Humph! You don't even have enjoyable lips! You're truly pathetic."<br>"No..." She performed a series of preparations upon lifting her lips from mine. "What are you doing, you disgusting freak?" I don't know how, but a steak that was driven into my arms was somehow loosened following constant, angry struggling.  
>Soon after I worked my way out of the piercings, Giratina, unknowing of my situation, glared back in my direction with only her head, equipped with a sinister grin.<br>"So. Are you ready for some fun?"  
>But when she directly looked in my previous confinement, I was long gone, heading for a close adjacent cavern.<br>"NO!" Get back here!" Swiftly, she curved her centipede-like body in a spiral and pursued me down a dark path I had entered.

It was nothing but darkness and there was no source of light whatsoever.  
>"Won't fall for this old trick." I acted on adrenaline and struck the dry rocks with my claws as I was running for my life, hunted by a desperate body with no soul.<br>My claws were digging deeper into the rocks with each advancing step, giving off plenty of light for me to see where I was going. There was no trace of Giratina behind me.  
>"'Z'! You're A DEAD MAN!" Obstacles began to try and hinder my progress.<br>I noticed this as soon as my left leg suddenly ceased all function. My head impacted a tough stone when I fell to the collection of what felt like bones.  
>But I wouldn't cry out as a normal reaction would usually be like.<br>"MMnGGH!" Attention was fully paid to my wounded cranium. "Damn it." I whispered to myself and only myself; Giratina was not in a lethal stance, nor in my general area at all. She was just menacing. She was hell-bent on my murder that she would do ANYTHING to kill me...  
>My racing thoughts started to frustrate me to no end. What in the hell was she plotting as an alternative to death? I recall that she was willing to spare me to 'please' her.<br>What in the godforsaken hell was she up to?

Finally I had tended to the wound on my head to a far enough degree, though not yet fully immune to a constant throbbing pain, like an intense headache.  
>But I took 'Z''s advice to a new level; I should not remain stationary for too long in this dark, lifeless world.<p>

Lifeless...

But I HAD, in fact, remained in one area for far too long as I THOUGHT that I was safe.  
>NOWHERE is safe...I would never forget that.<p> 


End file.
